Two Worlds One Love
by Undertaker's Wife
Summary: Rebecca has been told her entire life to be afraid. But then she gets kidnapped by the Lakota tribe and realizes that is her own people that she should be afraid of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

Chapter 1

She Heard them before she saw them the Indians whooping and the horse Hooves beating against the ground. At the Age of 15 she had heard of the terrors of the Lakota Indians all across the Black Hills in South Dakota from her father and the men in his Company. Her father was General Dewitt and right now she new that he was out there fighting to save and defend the fort. But right now was not a time to worry about it right now was a time to be afraid.

"Rebecca Run" She heard her mother scream and run she did.

Behind her she could hear screaming and the sounds of gunshots. All of a sudden she was no longer running and was being pulled unceremoniously onto the back of a horse. She fought as hard as she could to get free but it was no use. Still fighting she turned her head and saw the most beautiful man she had ever layed her eyes on. But he was Indian and being raised her entire life to hate and fear Indians she passed out from fear.

When she woke up next she was alone in a tepee covered by a Buffalo Skin. She was about to open the flap and go outside to see where she was when she heard raised voices.

"**Why did you bring her here"**

"**She's an important man's daughter she can get us weapons and more food for her return."**

"**My son's reasons for bringing her here are just I say we trust them"**

**"The reasons are not good enough. When the army comes to take her back more of our people will die. You do not know what you have done Red Lance."**

"**I know that without her there is no way we will last the winter months."**

The conversation continued but Rebecca couldn't understand a word of what they were saying but she did know that they sounded angry. She jumped back as a man stormed in the tepee. She crawled all the way to the back of the tent. It was a different man from the one who pulled her on the horse. This one was older and looked angry. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the tepee. Rebecca tried to pull her arm out of his grip but it was no use. She looked around and saw men and women staring at them. She was then pushed into the man that had brought her there. He looked angry himself.

**"You will take the girl back to her people Red Lance leave her at the fort and then come back."**

Rebecca looked back and foreth between the two of the men.

"**I understand DogStar."** The man said while turning around

The younger man then climbed on the horse that had been brought to him then pulled Rebecca up behind him. He was then was handed his weapons and he kicked his horse into a gallop. Rebecca held onto him tightly as she looked behind her at the people of the village and wondered what was going to happen to her and if she would ever see her family again.

Short I know but i felt like this is where i wanted the first chapter to end so leave me reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

I know I ahvent updated in forver and I'm super sorry hope you like this.

**Chapter2**

They had been riding for hours with only stopping to water the horses. They hadn't even stopped to eat. It was nearly dark and Rebecca's eyes were starting to close from drowsiness. When the man pulled the horse to a stop. He jumped down and grabbed her around the waist and set her none to gently on the ground and went to start making camp. Twenty minutes later they had a fire going and the man she guessed was getting ready to go hunting.

Red Lance looked at the girl as she looked at him. He had thought his idea for bringing her to help his people was a good one. True when he had first seen her he thought she was beautiful and that was half the reason why he chose to bring her but the full reason was to help his tribe. Now he was stuck having to bring her back. He new that he needed to go hunting for there dinner but he couldn't bring her along with him she would get in the way. So he decided to take a chance and let her stay on her own. But he had another problem how was he going to communicate to her? He new the basics of the English language he had to learn a part of it while he was riding with Red Cloud's clan. He knew how to say his name and a few other words. He thought that he would take a shot and see if she spoke his language.

**"I am going to go hunting you will stay here and get the rest of camp ready."** Red Lance told her he sighed as the girl looked blankly at him. So he tried to repeat himself and he got the same look again. So he grabbed her by the arm and pointed down at the ground and put his hand up to say stay. Rebecca looked at him questioningly again.

"I don't understand. Do you want me to stay?" This time Rebecca got the confused look from Red Lance.

So she tried what he did earlier. She put her hand up and said, "stay"

Red lance copied what she did and then repeated the word stay. Rebecca nodded her head that she understood and that he was correct. The man grabbed his gun and swung onto the back of his horse and rode off. He left Rebecca by herself she wondered now if she should run but run where? She had no idea where she was or how far away she was from the nearest fort and the man hadn't tried anything yet. But if she were to believe her father and his men then he would rape her or worse at any chance he would get. But her instincts told her she had nothing to worry about yet.

She set out to make the fire stronger she decided against looking in the bags on the horse incase the man came back. The man her thoughts kept going back to him he was taking her god knows where. He had taken her away from her family but she still couldn't help think that she could trust him. His dark eyes and the way they looked at her and his powerful arms and body. She couldn't help but blush at those thoughts a lady that had been brought up by her standards shouldn't be thinking of men like that especially an Indian man that could kill her if he wished. But still the thoughts lingered.

A hour later she heard the sound of hoof beats she looked up in time to see the man coming back with a deer slung over the back of his horse. He looked slightly shocked to see her still there but not overly so. She guessed that he figured that she had no idea where she was and he was right. He got off his horse and pulled off the deer and started cutting it apart. Soon they were done eating and sitting there in silence looking at the fire.

Red Lance looked over at the girl and saw that she was shaking from the cold. He got up off the ground at pulled a blanket out of one of the bags on the horse and walked over to the young girl. Fifteen that's how old he guessed she was. Her long brown hair was blowing in the wind and her blue eyes stared blankly at the fire. There was sadness and a little fear in them. He crouched down next to her and she flinched as he touched her. Her eyes shot to his. He held his hands up to show her the blanket that he held and wrapped it around her small figure.

She murmured thank you to him and he smiled at her as if he understood which she doubted he did. She wanted to know his name.

"Rebecca." She said while pointing at herself. "Rebecca." She repeated and pointed at herself again.

He nodded his head and pointed at her and said "Rebecca." Then he pointed at himself and said "Red Lance."

Rebecca pointed at him and repeated "Red Lance." With a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

**Chapter3**

Rebecca had never spent the night outdoors in her life. In fact she had never spent the night more then a few minutes away from someone who she new could and would protect her. Now here she was sleeping on the hard ground with someone who she didn't know if he would protect her if need be. Part of her wanted to run away as far as she could and try to find her way back. The other part of her yelled at her asking how stupid she could be she had no idea where she was or how to get home. No, she thought to herself it would be better to stay here and see what happened. Even though Red Lance was the one to kidnap her for some odd reason she felt as though she could trust him.

Rebecca was jolted awake after what she felt was about an hour of sleep. Red Lance was standing above her looking down at her. Her thoughts were yet again reinforced that this was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He held out his hand at Rebecca took it slowly. He helped her up off the ground but held her hand a little longer then needed. He started to angle his head down towards hers. But it was as if cold water had just been thrown on him he wrenched his hand out of hers and stormed off to the other side of camp to get the horse ready.

Red Lance shook his head as if to try and make the memory of what he was about to do get out of his head. What was he about to do? He was about to make things more complicated then they had to be. All he was suppose to do was take her back to her people and leave her there. Besides he could never get involved with a white woman his people would be ok with it he hoped. But hers? It was bad enough that he had kidnapped her. Her people were sure to start a war over that. But even worse was her father. He alone was responsible for the death of many of the Lakota people. Not to mention the Sioux and the Crow. How could he bring her into the lives of his people? He was sure she knew what kind of man her father was and how much pleasure he seemed to get from ordering his men to kill innocent women and children. Yet a part of him couldn't help but want to grab her and put her on his horse and ride far away and claim her as his. Then go back to his camp and tell his father what he had done. No, he decided. He would take her back to her people and leave her there. He kept getting ready to leave trying to ignore the clawing feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about leaving her and never seeing her again.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a hand reached out and touched his arm stopping his movements. He turned to see the girl. No he remembered Rebecca. Holding her blanket out for him to take. He accepted it with a nod of her head.

"Are we about to leave?" Rebecca asked him using hand movements to show what she meant. Hoping that he would understand her.

He looked at her questioningly for a minute then nodded his head and said "yes"

Fifteen minutes later he was up on the horse and held his hand out to her to help her up. Instead of being behind him like she was before he put her in front of him. He tried to convince himself that it was so he could protect her more easily incase of attack but he couldn't help but realize how nice it felt to hold her close.

Rebecca was having some of her own thoughts much like his. She had never felt so safe as she did right now in Red Lance's arms.

They rode for what seemed like hours when smoke in the distance caught her eye. Red Lance kicked the horse into a run as Rebecca clung onto him to keep from falling off. He rode up behind some large rocks and jumped off his horse and helped Rebecca down. He pulled her so she was completely hidden and held up his hand and said, "Stay"

Red Lance then went back to his horse and kicked it into gallop and rode down to where the obvious battle was.

Rebecca stayed hidden behind those rocks for what seemed like hours to her. When she heard the gallop of horses. She peaked her head out from behind the rocks and saw men in Uniform she nearly cried at the sight of the man in the lead it was her father. Him and his men in his command stopped their horses to water them at the stream she was near. She was about to walk out to see them when something her father said caught her attention.

"Who knew that one of those blasted savages kidnapping my daughter would do so much good. Now we have an actual reason to kill them and we don't have to make them up anymore."

Rebecca couldn't breath. When she heard her father and his men laughing at that. An actual reason he killed them before for no good one. He had always told her of such heroic stories of how he had saved children from the monsters of the Indians but all that was a lie. Her entire life was a lie. Now she understood when people called her father heartless. She had always thought that they were jealous of her father. They couldn't be as great as him but she was wrong. She didn't have time to think anymore she heard the sound of more hoove beats coming and then the sound of gunfire. She pressed herself at close to the rocks as she could. When the fighting had stopped she looked back over and saw many Indian men Red Lance included standing over the bodies of the men that she considered her uncles and her father. Tears started pouring down her face she tried to stay quiet but she couldn't let the strangled scream come out of her throat as she was hauled roughly by her feet and dragged out in front of the men. One of them raised a gun and she closed her eyes. When all of a sudden she heard shouting and opened her eyes to see Red Lance shouting at the man with the gun.

**"Don't"**

**"Red Lance what is the meaning of this? She was obviously with them they killed our women we kill theirs!"**

Red Cloud said as he raised the gun at Rebecca again. Rebecca looked at Red Lance and begged him with her eyes to help her.Red Lance had to think quickly he couldn't let her die for no reason it wasn't her fault she was out there it was his. He strode quickly over to Rebecca and the man that was holding her. He grabbed her around the waist and looked directly into the eyes of Red Cloud and said.

**"She's my wife."**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

**Chapter4**

Rebecca didn't care what Red Lance had said all she cared about was that her world was crumbling around her. Maybe it would have been better if the men had killed her. That was obviously their intention. After Red Lance had talked to the men they had put the gun down almost instantly and called over the horses. But Rebecca didn't pay attention to any of that she was to busy trying to look anywhere but the bodies at her feet. But her eyes kept on falling on them anyway. Red Lance noticed this and turned Rebecca's trembling body around so she was facing his chest and drew her into him. Rebecca didn't fight it for some reason she felt comfortable, safe, and unafraid. She let her tears fall then. She didn't try and stop them. Red Lance murmured soft words she didn't understand in her ear trying to calm her down.

Red Lance didn't know what posed him to tell Red Cloud that they were married. But he had and there was no going back to it. They were going to go to there camp soon and he was going to bring her along with him he only hoped she wouldn't be too angry or upset that they were going to have to share a tepee. He also hoped he could control himself with her being so close to him. When he saw her staring at the bodies and the way that she was shaking he just wanted to comfort her. But now that she was clinging to him like he was her last lifeline and he didn't want her to let him go. When her cries quieted he pushed her away gently to look at her. Rebecca's eyes were bloodshot and tears stained her cheeks. But to him she looked more beautiful then ever. He leaned down like he did before all he could think about was to make her smile again. A shout came up and he pulled away before their lips could touch. He silently cursed and thanked whoever had made that call.

He had wanted to kiss her yes but not here not in the open he wanted to kiss her when they were alone where he could show her how special she was and how much she meant to him. Rebecca stared at him like she had earlier that day when he was going to kiss her. She didn't know why she felt so safe with him what she did know was that she had wanted him to kiss her both times. The same man that was going to shoot her earlier came over to them and interrupted her thoughts.

"**Red Lance we are getting ready to leave. You are coming with us correct?"**

"**Yes, thank you Red Cloud." **Red Lance said his arms not leaving Rebecca's body.

"**Does your father know about this union what about your grandfather?" **Red Cloud asked looking at Rebecca disapprovingly

"**They don't know yet I have yet to see them. Why are you looking at her like that?"**

"**She is one of them Red Lance I have known your father and you for a long time you are like a son to me. I do not want you to be hurt. What do you think he will have to say about this?"**

"**He will have no say in it. She is my wife and I will not have anyone say a thing to her." **Red Lance told him is voice becoming angry.

"**Of course should I bring another horse for her?"**

"**No she will ride with me." **Red Lance said grabbing Rebecca around the waist and putting her on his horse then swinging up behind her.

Rebecca new that Red Lance must have been friends with the man by the way that they were talking. As they were talking she noticed the man give her more than one disapproving look as soon as Red Lance noticed this he jumped at the man. Well she guessed he did by the fire in his eyes and the tone of his voice. She noticed the way some of the men looked at her and it gave her an unsettling feeling in her stomach and she snuggled closer to the warmth of what she came to think of as her savior.

Red Lance knew that Rebecca wasn't his wife. But the more he said it the more he got used to the idea and the more he wanted it to be true. He noticed the men riding with Red Lance looking at her some with disgust and others with lust in their eyes. She must have noticed it to because she snuggled closer to him in what seemed to him fear. That made Red Lance angry she was his and no one else's she had been since the first day he had laid eyes on her.

He remembered that well. It had been about a month before they had attacked the fort. His father and the rest of the party were scouting the fort to try and determine the best way for attack and that's when he saw her. She had been chasing a child outside and the men in the company watched them laughing. She was smiling the entire time. That was something he had yet to see her to. There was a slight glimmer of it when he told her his name. But it had yet to be the full-fledged thing. When they finally stopped running her face was bright red and she was breathing hard but the smile never left her face. It only increased when the man that was mostly responsible for the death of his people came out and hugged her. He realized then who she was and that's when the plan had formed in his mind. When the men attacked the fort he would take her with them and he did.

He was jogged out of his thoughts by another cry that came up telling him that they were approaching the camp. He realized that they had been riding for a few hours. He had been so lost in thought he didn't even notice it. What he did notice was the way that Rebecca had instantly stiffened when she got a look at the camp and when he looked up to see why he understood.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

**Chapter5**

There standing before him was Dog Star with a look of surprise on his face that was turning into anger. Red Lance wanted to turn his horse around and ride the other direction but he knew he couldn't he had to face this like a man. He knew he would have to explain to Dog what Rebecca was doing here and why he didn't bring her back to the fort. He stopped the horse right in front of Dog Star and swung down reaching up to pull Rebecca down as well. The look in his great uncle's eyes was enough to make him hesitate but he pulled her down all the same his hands not leaving her waist immediately much to Dog Star's dismay. Red Lance knew he must speak with his uncle so he signaled Wind River over he knew that she spoke good English and told her to take Rebecca to the tepee that they would be sharing to let her rest.

Dog Star signaled Red Lance to follow him as he walked away. He took Red Lance to a secluded spot so they could talk. Dog Star turned away from Red Lance and walked a little ways away before he began talking.

"**She is still with you?"** It was more of a statement then a question but Red Lance answered it all the same.

**"Yes"**

**"Even though your father and I both told you to take her back to her people."**

"**Yes."** Was the only reply Dog Star got again.

"**Can you tell me why she is still here?" **

**"I was on my way to take her back to the fort uncle when…"** Red Lance continued to tell the entire story to his uncle and what lead up to them being here and her still with him. 

**"I want to hear what lead up to her becoming your wife."**

Red Lance hesitated with his answer he did not want to lie to his uncle but he had to he finally found his voice again and answered Dog Star **"That is personal uncle I do not wish to avoid your question but what happened out there between Rebecca and I it was personal. I do not wish to tell you. But I can tell you this though she is not like the rest of them. She could help our people help them understand why some of the white men are evil and others are not. She could talk to the white men and tell them we are not evil maybe even convince them to leave our lands."** Red Lance wanted to tell Dog Star the truth but what would be the point? If he did he would just have to take her back and he could not let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. No, He would just act as if she was his wife. He hoped that soon it wouldn't be a lie.

**"Red Lance it will not be as easy as that. How will you communicate with her? What if she cannot convince them and they attack us? You will be killing her brother maybe her father. Do you think she will stay with us then? She is too different from us Red Lance. Do you not understand that? What if she betrays us what will you do then? Or what if when the soldiers come to get her, which they will whose side will she stay on? She will go with them they are the life she has always known."**

**"Enough"** Red Lance yelled at his uncle.

**"You do not know her. She can be trusted if I trust her then so should you and our people. As for if the soldiers attack then I will protect her with my life and kill any man that thinks to hurt her. Also not being able to communicate with her is not an issue we understand each other without words but I will have Wind River teach her our language so she may communicate with everyone else. I will hear no more about not being able to trust her and if I hear from anyone of this again I will not be responsible of my actions. She is my wife and I will not have her disrespected."**

"**You are more of a man then I thought Red Lance. " **Dog Star said turning towards his great nephew. **"If you believe she can be trusted then I will believe it as well. But understand I will still be wary of her until she convinces me to think other wise." **Red Lance nodded his head at his uncle to show his respect for believing in him. **"Now go to her and tell her of my happiness of her being in our family." **Red Lance bowed his head at his uncle once more and turned and walked away from him with a new vigor. Dog Star sighed as Red lance walked away hoping for happiness and no complications in his life for him and Rebecca but knowing in the ever-changing world it could not be so.

Red Lance walked to the tepee that he and Rebecca would be sharing trying to ignore the stares and whispers as he passed by. He opened the flap and crouched down to enter the opening of his new home. He looked at Rebecca as she slept on her side facing him. She was so beautiful he thought to himself. This was not the first time he had studied her when she slept. When he was riding back to his camp after he had kidnapped her she was passed out in his arms and he studied her then as well. But not only that she was strong as well. There were plenty of women here he thought who would have broken down in fear or sadness not to mention exhaustion she had only rested half the night but she got up with no complaint the next morning. She was the type of women he wanted to be the mother of his children the type of women he would like to grow old with he would like to have her take care of him as the was making the last passage in his life.

Some of her hair had blown in front of her face he reached down before he could stop himself and brushed it away his fingertips just skimming her cheek. Rebecca woke up from a tickling feeling on her cheek. She blinked her eyes open several times before actual focusing on Red lance leaning over her. But she wasn't afraid of him. She looked into his eyes and saw him studying her. So she took the time to study him. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen they were deep dark brown and with a realization and maturity that someone his age shouldn't have. His long black hair was in its usual two braids one was hanging over his shoulder it was nearly touching her chest. The way that he was looking at her made her breath come quicker and her heart beat faster.

Red lance was in no better position he had never felt this way about a woman before every time she looked at him his head started to spin. Her hand reached up and pulled the braid that was behind his shoulder in front of it. She looked up into his eyes again and he couldn't help himself. He leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Rebecca had never been kissed like that before and she didn't know what to do. She started to kiss him back then something inside her snapped. She was suppose to be scared of him he was one of the men that killed her father. True she didn't know if he had actually killed anyone but it was guilt by association. She pulled her lips away from his and pushed him off of her she crawled as far away from him a possible in the tent. She looked up at Red Lance and gasped at the look in his eyes.

Red Lance looked at her shocked and hurt that was in the depths. He didn't understand what had happened. She was kissing him back then he felt her tense and she pulled away. She was to far away from him for his liking. He moved closer to her and she scooted farther away. This little dance continued for about ten minutes until she got close enough that he caught her hand in his.

Rebecca tried to pull her hand away but it was no use. The way that he was looking at her wasn't helping her resolve either. His people had killed her people she thought they had hurt her. But her people had killed his as well. She wanted to stop the pain that she was feeling in her heart and the pain that he must be feeling to she reasoned. She leaned closer to him and kissed him. He laid her down on her back and braced himself over her as he looked down at her. Red Lance knew what it would mean if she gave herself to him she would be his forever and he was willing to give up his life alone for her. He also new that he should have found a way to tell her what she was getting herself into but the way that she looked at him made him think that it didn't matter she would understand why he didn't tell her. He leaned back down to her again and their heated kiss continued. Rebecca knew what was going to happen she knew that she should have stopped him but for that night she wanted to feel safe and be loved and she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

**Chapter6**

Red Lance awakened to the feeling of something warm pressed into his left side.He turned and saw a familiar head of brown hair lying on his chest. Hesmiled as he remembered last night. Rebecca had been innocent and he tried tobe as careful as he could but he had hurt her anyway. She had cried many tearsand as each one fell onto her cheeks he vowed quietly to make it up to her oneday and to make their life together as wonderful as he could. Their life together he thought smiling the smile soon faded when he remembered that he had yet to find a way to tell Rebecca that they were married. Red Lance was jarred from his thoughts as Rebecca started to stir next to him.

Rebecca woke up confused. Her pillow was moving up and down almost like it was breathing. She had yet to open her eyes and simply snuggled further into it. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand came down and started running its fingers threw her hair. Rebecca opened her eyes quickly and looked up to the smiling face of Red Lance. The memory of last night came back to her in a rush a hot blush had worked its way up her neck and now covered her entire face. Blue eyes met Brown ones as Red Lance leaned down and caught her lips in a heated kiss. Rebecca's entire body shook from pleasure. He had kissed her like that many times last night and the passion that he put into that kiss still shocked her.

But the thought that kept working itself into her mind was what was to happen when she went back to her people could she leave him? That was what was currently weighing on her mind that and also the thought of her father. He was dead and what did she do to in favor of his memory she had slept with for all she new the man that had killed him. It was too much for her and the tears started falling down her face as Red Lance's hands roamed over her body. He soon realized that she wasn't returning the kiss anymore and was thoroughly shocked when he pulled away and saw the tears that were steadily streaming down her face. He pulled completely away and was unsure what to do. Red Lance leaned closer to her to try and wipe away the tears but Rebecca simply turned her back on him and faced the other direction.

Red Lance was hurt what had happened last night had meant something to him and now she was being so cold to him. He gently touched her shoulder but she drew away from him as if he had burned her. He was unsure what to do next but his decision was made for him when his brother Voices That Carry called his name from outside to come and help Dog Star. Red Lance didn't want to leave her when she was upset but he knew if he didn't Dog Star would be very angry and he didn't want to risk him trying to send Rebecca away He quickly dresses and went to help his uncle.

Rebecca heard him leave and was thankful that he wasn't here to see her cry anymore but somewhat hurt that he didn't stay. This was all so damned confusing and to top it all off he realized that the tears weren't just for her father anymore. The other reason she refused to recognize. She refused to believe that the reason she was crying was Red Lance. He had kidnapped her after all but he had yet to be cruel to her. He also stopped those men from killing her. But he was a savage. He wouldn't fit into her world and she certainly didn't fit in his. So what to do? The only thing that came to her mind was to leave. To run away, to go to the closest fort and to spend the rest of her days with a good safe husband and not live in this fantasyland anymore Red Lance and her wouldn't fit her mind kept repeating but her heart her heart was undecided but no matter what her heart told her she would leave she just had to wait for the right time to leave and prayed that when that time came available she could do it.

**I'm so sorry it's been forever but dont worry i havent forgotten but I have two requests to make. **

**1. Can someone else please write an Into the West fic. i really want to read one and I cant read my own work**

**2. if I havent updated ina 3 weeks or more please send me a PM or Review or something telling me to get my act together and update cause thats what really got me to update this time.**

**That is all **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

I no I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry I just have had so much to do!

**Chapter7**

The feeling of her stomach rumbling was what woke Rebecca up next. She figured by the way the fire had burned down she had slept two more hours after she had cried herself to sleep. Now it was about midday, which meant she hadn't eaten in about 24 hours. She hurriedly dressed and made her way outside to see if she could find something to eat.

The minute she stepped outside most of the movement stopped and the people were openly staring at her. It unnerved her that Hate was not the only thing that she saw in their eyes infact it was something she saw in very few of them. The main thing she saw was fear. Why were they afraid of her? She questioned herself it was her who should be afraid of them. These thoughts and many others were swirling about her mind. She wasbrought out of them when she saw a woman was approaching her. The woman lookedabout 25 years old and was smiling kindly at her and the small gesture made Rebecca relax some but not enough that she felt comfortable around these people.

"You are Rebecca correct?" The women asked her. Rebecca blinked several times before answering her.

"Yes I'm Rebecca and you are?"

"I am Wind River your husband has instructed me to teach you the Lakota language we can start if you wish after you eat."

Rebecca felt as though someone had just punched her in the stomach and all the wind got knocked out of her. Her husband?

"Yes that would be alright. Who exactly is my husband?" Rebecca asked the question but she already new the answer. Wind River looked at Rebecca questioningly before answering.

"Red Lance of course did you not know?"

No, this could not be happening she couldn't be married to him. All the plans of her escape were disappearing. But would he honor this commitment? It would have been easier to leave if they had just slept together but now she was married.

"Of course I knew I just did not except everyone else to no already." Rebecca lied to the women.

"Yes, news does travel fast. Here I will get you some food." Wind River smiled at Rebecca and went to move away when Rebecca put her hand on her arm stopping her.

"On second thought I am not very hungry but could you please tell me where my husband is?" Rebecca asked smiling at her. Though what she really wanted to do was scream and shout at anybody who got near her.

"I believe he is over there with his brother Voices That Carry."

Rebecca looked in the direction that the woman indicated. She saw many more people standing around people she did not know and was slightly apprehensive to go over there. Wind River seemed to sense Rebecca's trepidation. She gently took the younger woman's arm and guided her over to where she new she would find her husband. Even though Rebecca had told her that she new of Red Lance's and her union she did not quit believe the young woman and decided to watch over her to make sure no harm would come to her.

As Rebecca and Wind River stepped into the small clearing Rebecca was starting to grow accustomed to the stares she was receiving. Rebecca soon located Red Lance's in the amount of people. He was playing with a young boy that looked the age of 9. She guessed that the boy was Voices That Carry. The way that Red Lance was acting around him made him seem like a young child himself. Rebecca had to stop herself from smiling Reminding herself that he lied to her.

"Would you mind getting him for me?" Rebecca asked Wind River who was still standing next to her.

"Of Course. I will start teaching you our language after you speak to him." Wind River told Rebecca gently.

Rebecca nodded her head to Wind River in appreciation not fully trusting her voice. She watched as the other woman approached Red Lance and spoke to him quietly. Rebecca saw Him pick his head up and look at her as he thanked Wind River and said good-bye to his brother and friends and make his way over to her. As he approached her he could not help but wonder why she asked for him but he was glad all the same.

When he was fully in front of her and could properly see into her eyes he could see the sadness and anger in them and that was when he fully realized that she new. Now the only question to him was would she stay.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

I no I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry I just have had so much to do!

**Chapter7**

The look, as long as he lived Red Lance would never forget the look that was in Rebecca's eyes as they sat in the tepee and Wind River was translating what Rebecca said to him. There was fear, anger, sadness, and something he just couldn't put his finger on. He was pulled out of his reverie when Wind River started speaking again.

"**She says that you lied to her, deceived her, and hurt her. That any hope of returning to her home is now gone. Also she wants you to know that she will honor this union in public but in private when it is just you and her that she will not be the wife that you desire."**

Red Lance said nothing back he knew she was right. That he had deceived her. She had been innocent and vulnerable and he took advantage of that. At a time when he should have been there to comfort, he had consummated their relationship and now she was his and he was hers forever. Whether or not she wanted to go back to the fort he would not allow it not only would it be a great embarrassment to him but also that in a short amount of time he had grown to care for her and when he told his uncle that he would protect her from any enemy he wasn't lying. He became aware that Wind River had left and now it was just Rebecca and him alone in the tepee.

**"I am sorry Rebecca."** With that he stood and walked out of the tepee.

What ever he said was a mystery to Rebecca. But wasn't a mystery was the look in his eyes when he said it and the way that his voice seemed to warm her heart. Rebecca shook her head violently she couldn't have these thoughts about him anymore. But still she couldn't help but remember how safe she felt in his arms. She stood and made her way over to Wind River who smiled at her and got her something to eat they sat and talked about Rebecca life before she came here but they were interrupted by the sound of hoof beats. She looked up in time to see three scouts get off their horses and say something to Red lance's uncle Dog Star. He in turn shouted something to some warriors Red Lance was one of them they all mounted their horses quickly and rode away. But there was a secret coveted look that Red Lance gave Rebecca before he left that seemed to be a promise that he would return and he knew she would be there waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

Hey all I figured it's been so long since I've update that I'd put two stories in!

**Chapter9**

Sleep that night eluded Rebecca. Every time she managed to find sleep she would see Red Lance dead or injured. Even though she tried to convince her mind that she shouldn't love him but her heart had already taken the lead. She wanted Red Lance and nothing was going to change that. All together Rebecca got two hours of sleep that night. When she awoke that morning there was still no word on the men. She hot out of bed and left the tepee she found Wind River sitting out side of her tepee watching her children play. Rebecca approached her and saw that she was rocking a baby.

"Boy or girl?" Rebecca asked as she sat down.

"Boy" Wind River replied to her.

"What's his name?" Rebecca asked as she peered at the smiling child.

"Stone Crow."

"May I hold him?"

"Of Course." Wind River replied as she handed her son over to Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at the smiling baby and gently rocked him. Stone Crow started to coo slightly and giggle.

"You have a way with children." Wind River complimented her as she watched Rebecca with her child.

"Thank you I always wanted to have some of my own. But now..." She trailed off as Stone Crow grabbed a piece of her hair.

"Red lance is a honorable man Rebecca he will make a good father." Wind River assured her.

"I know that's what worries me." Rebecca focused her attention back to the baby and Wind River fell silent. That's how they spent the next few minutes when Rebecca broke the silence again.

"Wind River I have a request for you."

"Yes." Wind River prompted Rebecca when she paused.

"Will you teach me your language?" Wind River smiled and looked at her.

"Yes, I will. We will start tomorrow."

"Thank you." Rebecca replied as she handed the baby back over to Wind River.

So that's how it began for the next month Rebecca would wake up in the morning get breakfast while sitting with Wind River and her teaching Rebecca the Lakota language and every night she would have dreams of her husband dead or dieing. Wind River tried to assure her friend that the reason why he was not back yet was that Red Cloud needed Red Lance longer than anticipated. Two weeks after Red lance left more scouts came and got more men. Most people in village assumed that it was Red Cloud that was asking for the men but others weren't sure.

It had been two months now since Red Lance and the others had left and Rebecca was starting to get little to no sleep at night. Not only for worry of her husband but another reason. Her monthly flux had yet to come and Rebecca new what that meant. But what she didn't know is if her husband was alive and if he wasn't what she would do.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

Christmas Break is here and so is my writing.

**Chapter10**

The hour was late and sleep had finally claimed Rebecca. After two months of worry and little sleep Rebecca had finally been able to rest. So there she was sleeping on her side not facing the tent flap, and her hand on her ever-growing baby bump. Her sleep although needed was not restful. She had been having dreams of late of Red Lance dead or dieing and the dream she believed to be the worse he would come back see she was with child and leave or take her back to her people. Both dreams she did not believe she could bear. True before he left Rebecca could not stand the sight of him but now that he was gone and she had no idea where he was or if he was alive then she found herself realizing how much she actually needed him.

Unknowing of Rebecca the man that had claimed her dreams had just opened the tent flap and was staring at his wife. Red Lance had dreamed of this moment that he would see her again but it never quite seemed like it was going to happen. Now that he was there and could see her he had never felt that happy. He quietly entered the tepee so not to wake her. He took off his weapons and laid them down gently. He was supposed to go see his father and grandfather and let him know the news but that could wait. For now Red Lance just wanted to sleep beside his wife.

As he kneeled down to lay down with his wife he accidentally bumped her leg and she awoke with a start and flipped over quickly. The scream that was about to come from her throat was stopped when she saw who it was. The tears soon filled her eyes and her hand reached up to stroke his face.

"**You're here." **That was all she said and with that she buried her face in his chest and cried.

Red Lance was shocked not only did she speak in his language but the last time he saw her she had made it very clear she never wanted to speak to him again and now her she was holding onto him for dear life and crying in his arms. Not that he was complaining mind you he wrapped his arms around her slowly and whispered soothing words into her ear. When she finally quieted down he pulled away from her slightly his arms never leaving her body. One hand came up and wiped away the tears on her face.

"**Yes I am here."** He said quietly to her as he held her once again.

**"Come now let us…"** He stopped suddenly when his eyes saw her stomach. His hand went to it immediately and his eyes shot up to hers. 

This was one of the moments that Rebecca had been dreading. Red Lance coming back seeing that she was pregnant and leaving her. But what happened next was not what she expected. Red Lance's hand was now stroking circles on her slightly swollen stomach. She was about to speak when Red Lance leaned in and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. When he pulled away there was a smile on his face.

"**Truly? Your?"** He could not seem to find the words he was so happy.

Rebecca giggled at this and nodded her head at him. **"Yes, were going to have a child Red Lance." **

The smile never left his face when he leaned in again and kissed her. Pulling away again he laid her down on her back gently his hand never leaving her stomach. In the next few minutes Rebecca was sound asleep in her husbands arms. It took Red Lance longer to fall to sleep. When he left to go to Red Clouds camp it seemed as though his life was in pieces. He loved her but it seemed to him that Rebecca couldn't stand the sight of him. But when he came back and he saw she was pregnant. Their future rose from the ashes and a new day was coming and with it a new life with his wife and child. But to Red Lance he knew that war was coming with the white men and happily ever after was a long way off.

When Rebecca awoke in the morning she saw that she was alone in the tepee. She had nearly convinced herself that last night had been a dream when she saw Red Lance's weapons in the corner. She practically jumped out of bed quickly dressed and made her way outside. The camp had a vigor in it that Rebecca had felt since she arrived here. The men were around the camp and it was good to see that the sadness and trepidation that was once there was transformed into a happiness and hope. Rebecca made her way to where Wind River usually sat with her children and found her not there. She was pulled out of hr thoughts when arms wrapped around her from behind. Rebecca didn't even have to turn her head to know who it was.

**"Good morning my wife." **He whispered in her ear. **"Did you sleep well?"**

**"Yes my husband. Very well."** She turned in his arms and kissed him quickly.

**"Tell me love when did this happen?"** He asked stroking her stomach.

**"You don't remember?"** She asked teasing him a small smile playing on her lips.

**"Not this."** He said indicating to her ever growing stomach. **"When did you learn to speak my language?"**

**"Wind River taught me while you were away aren't you pleased?"**

**"Oh I'm very pleased. You went to sleep quickly last night. Have you not been sleeping well?"** Red Lance gently took her by the arm and lead her to the main fire to get her some breakfast.

**"Not really. My dreams have been not good but we will talk of it later."** She told him taking the bowl he offered her.

There moment together was interrupted with Dog Star exiting a tepee with a grim look on his face and Rebecca knew her life was about to be turned upside down again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

Christmas Break is here and so is my writing.

**Chapter11**

As Rebecca sat in her and Red Lance's tepee getting the blankets together that they would need for travel. She was about ready to scream in frustration. She was so sick of her life being tossed up in the air and now it was about to happen again. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her husband came into the tepee. He kneeled down next to her and stopped her movements. Rebecca looked up at him and her eyes meet. She pulled her hands out of her grasp and continued with what she was doing.

"**Rebecca you must speak to me."** Red Lance told her.

"**Speak to you? I must speak to you?"** Rebecca's voice raised an octave as she throw down once of the blankets that she was folding. **"Why Red Lance so you can tell me that we must do this that it is what's needed of us? Ever since Dog Star told us that we were moving to Red Cloud's camp yesterday that has been the only thing that you have been saying. Why is it needed Red Lance why must it be needed that you and the other men go out and fight. While I sit at the camp waiting for some news. While I sit here with you're child in me waiting for news that you're dead." **She trailed off as Red Lance grabbed her hands yet again he pulled her closer to him so she was essentially sitting on his lap.

"**I will come back to you Rebecca I promise you that. I will come back to you and our child."** Red Lance smiled at his wife as he wiped the tears that had started to fall down her face.

An hour later the entire camp was ready to leave. Rebecca was walking next to Wind River as she carried her youngest son with her.

"**Are you excited to have your own?"** Wind River asked the strangely silent woman. Ever since they became good friends Rebecca was hardly ever quiet around the slightly older woman.

"Yes of course I am I'm just nervous. Tell me how do you do it Wind River. Your husband being a warrior you do not no if he will return how do stay strong for your children?"

"**Faith. I have faith in his abilities and that the gods will keep him alive. To return to me and his family."** Wind River told her.

The rest of their journey was made in silence only once and while Wind River would try and make conversation with the younger women but Rebecca seemed distracted. Red Lance had been called to walk up a head with his father and grandfather and her eyes continued to follow him. They made camp a little before sunset. After the tepees were up and dinner eaten Rebecca retired to her and Red Lance's tepee. Red Lance had promised to join her soon after he talked to his father and grandfather. It seemed to Rebecca that the minute she dosed off the tent flap opened and a gust of the autumn air flew in. She looked up at her husband as he shed his shirt and lay down next to his wife. No words were spoken nor did they need to be as he kissed her.

Later that night Rebecca was still awake looking at her sleeping husband. After they had made love he had found rest but she did not. The words that Wind River spoke to her kept replaying itself in her mind. Faith. How could she have faith? Rebecca had always had faith that her father would come back. She had faith in him. What of he people as well? Many of them would die at the hands of her new people the Lakota. Her friends that she made here could die as well including her husband and if they made there way into the camp where the children and women waited. She knew she would be sparred because she was white but what of Wind River and her children?

What of her child? If the Army made there way into the camp and took her back to her people and her mother what of her child. Would it be treated differently not understood feared even? If Red Lance were to perish in battle what would become of them then? The fears that had all raised themselves in her mind before when Red Lance was missing raised themselves again only this time in tenfold. Rebecca looked upon her sleeping husband he looked so peaceful when he slept so innocent but she knew that come the morning of the battle. His innocence would be lost.

Rebecca was startled when she saw his eyes looking up at her. They seemed to understand why she could not sleep. He silently pulled her down so her head was on his chest. His hands coming up stroking her hair as he whispered soft words of relaxation in her ear. It was not long before she fell into a restless sleep. But now it was Red Lance's turn to lay awake and look over her. He would return to her he promised her silently. But inside he knew it was a very good chance he was going to die in the battle. No, he thought to himself he would return to her and their child. He would return and with that final promise sleep claimed him. It was a minute in peace that would soon be upset. But for now they were in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

**Chapter12**

Morning came to soon for the young lovers. They were packed and on they're way again. By mid afternoon they had made there way to Red Clouds camp. Rebecca nervously fidgeted with her hair as she walked. People were staring at her and whispering among themselves. She tried to look anywhere but at them. She jumped slightly as a hand touched her lower back softly she looked up at her husband but he was looking straight ahead. Rebecca sighed quietly and forced her eyes forward again. They landed on Red Cloud who just emerged from a tepee. She shivered slightly at the intense look he had in his eyes as he looked at her quickly and she remembered that this man had nearly killed her before.

He spoke quickly so quickly that she only caught a few words of what he said but what she did notice was how Red Lance had stiffened slightly before he moved away from her. He followed his father and grandfather into the tepee. This wasn't the first time he had been called into a meeting with the rest of the men but she always hated it when it happened it seemed to always mean that Red Lance would be putting his life in danger. Rebecca was pulled out of her thoughts as Wind River came over to her and ushered her over to where the other women were setting up the tepees. Soon after they had been set up and the fires were started Red lance stormed from the tepee that the men had been meeting in.

Barely looking at Rebecca he grabbed the horse that his father was holding out to him and walked over to Rebecca with everyone in the village looking he roughly pulled her to her feet and sat her on the horse he quickly swung up after her and with one more look at the village he rode away with his wife very confused in front of him.

They had been riding for quite awhile when he finally stopped the horse and got down he reached up and pulled her down with him but unlike the other times when he did this he let go almost immediately. He set to work on a small camp for it was growing dark Rebecca just stood near the horse unsure of what to do. Never had she seen Red Lance act like this and it frightened her. Even when he had kidnapped her she felt like she could still trust him but now it was as if she didn't know him at all. But the way that he was storming around the small camp and ignoring her was not something that she wanted to put up with. She gently approached him and put her hand on his shoulder stopping his movements.

But as soon as he turned and looked at her she wished she hadn't. The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before. Even when he first kidnapped her he only looked at her with love and warmth in his dark eyes. But now his look was cold and she could see any love in them. Even though all she wanted to do was turn and run away she gathered her courage and finally spoke to him.

"**Red Lance what is wrong?" **Red Lance said nothing to her he just turned his back and continued to work.

This time Rebecca was not going to take his silence as an answer she grabbed his arm and with all her strength turned him to look at her.

"**What have I done to get this treatment? What I am not good enough to answer? Is this how the Lakota truly treat there wives? Was my father righ..." **She was cut off when he quickly got to his feet and grabbed her by her upper arms.

**"Your father was not right he was never right. Do you want to know why you are out here? I'm taking you back to your family your people. You are no longer welcome with the Lakota."**

Even as he said these words he wanted to take them back as her eyes filled with tears it was better this way she needed to hate him if she hated him then perhaps it would be easier for him because his father and grandfather had made it very clear that he was to return and not have her with him.

Even as he said the words to her she did not want to believe him. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of leaving this place of leaving him to have to return to a home where they would believe that Red Lance had done terrible things to her and she didn't think that she could bear people accusing him of that. She felt the chill in the air as he let go of her and moved back to where he was trying to make the fire. But she didn't care all she knew was that in a very short period of time she had grown to care for Red Lance more than anybody and she was about to lose him.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about into the west I only own Rebecca and others

Hey guys ok here's what's going on I don't speak Lakota so the words that are spoken in Lakota will be in **Bold**. The story is starting while Red Lance and White Crow aren't riding with Red Cloud any more this story takes place a year or so before Custer's Last Stand so that would make Red Lance around the age of 16 I think. Also I do not believe any of the things that Rebecca believes in the beginning of the story. So enjoy and leave me feedback.

**Chapter13**

By the time morning came Red Lance as ready to throw himself off a cliff. Rebecca hadn't said a word to him all night. When she went to sleep she just turned her back to him and he was too much of a coward to go to her and explain. That's all he wanted was to explain to her the reasons why she had to go back and how much it was killing him that she had to leave. But he new he couldn't she would never understand. Red Lance turned his head and looked at Rebecca she was busy cleaning up the camp. She had seemed to lose some of the light around her. But now was not a time to think of it now was a time to take Rebecca home.

Red Lance and Rebecca rode for how long he did not know but what Red Lance did know is that the fort was growing closer and closer. They were nearly there when he stopped his horse and pulled Rebecca off. The minute she was off the horse she shrugged his hands off of her. He shot her a look that she just ignored. Rebecca turned and started walking down the path when he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him. What he was going to say he didn't know but Rebecca did all that was needed. She kissed him it wasn't an angry kiss but one that he knew would be the last they ever shared. When she pulled away she gave him a small smile her eyes nearly over flowing with tears as she pulled one of his braids over his shoulder. She turned and walked a few feet before she turned around and looked at him one lat time.

Their eyes met as she murmured **"I love you" **and that was it she tuned and walked down the path towards the fort that she hadn't seen in many months. Nobody quite knows what happened to Red Lance it was rumored that he died at Wounded Knee but Rebecca never knew and so the love story of Rebecca and Red Lance ends.

"That's it? Didn't he ever some back to her? What happened to the baby?" A small eight-year-old girl asked.

"No" The old women said smiling at her great grand daughter "Red Lance never came back and the baby is grown now with children of her own and those children have children of their own. But now it is time for bed." The old women got out of the chair she was sitting in she leaned over and kissed the young girl on her forehead she turned out the light and was nearly out the door when she was stopped.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes my dear?"

"What ever happened to Rebecca?"

"She became an old women, but now is time for bed Clara good night."

The old women closed the door and walked out of the room and in the narrow hallway she was almost to her own room when a voice stopped her.

"You know one day they're going to realize that Rebecca is you. Just like I did."

With a sigh Rebecca turned around and look at her daughter now grown into a women she could see Red Lance in her as clearly as ever.

"Then so be it. I'm tired and…"

"Why do you insist on telling that story all it does is make you upset?"

"No Maggie, It makes me happy to remember those times."

"To Remember what? Him? He cared more about his war than you."

"Light Rain he is your father…"

"No he's not mom, if he was he would have come back to you to us and don't call me that he gave me that name and I don't want to be called it."

"You are Lakota."

"No I am not. I am not on of his people. I would never abandon my family."

"Your father didn't abandon us Light Rain. I think now is a good time to tell you the rest of the story."

Her old voice started speaking a story that she had never told before and never will again.

Red Lance rode away from the fort that he left Rebecca at. Never in his life had he felt as broken as he did now. A warrior did not cry but right now he didn't care. Two streams of tears poured from his eyes as he rode away. Never had he loved like he did Rebecca and he knew he never would again. His entire life he had hoped to find a wife like Rebecca one he could take care of and would love him no matter what and now that he had he just threw her away over a fight that she wasn't even involved in. Red Cloud had told him many things that could come true. She might choose to leave with the soldiers instead of staying with him or if she chose to stay what could the soldiers do to her?

He turned his horse quickly with a curse as he rode back from the direction he just came. He would not leave her at that place with no explanation of why she was there. By the time he got back to the fort it was near midnight. He left his horse by the fence and snuck into the fort. He had checked at least ten houses before he came to Rebecca's window. Red Lance opened it quietly and slipped inside. He walked over to her bed to shake her awake when her voice stopped him.

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call my uncle right now?"**

"**Because Rebecca I wish to explain to you." **His eyes met hers and she realized she would never be able to deny him.

Nodding her head she sat up and made room for him to sit next to her. For the next hour he explained to her the conversation he had with Red Cloud, his father and grandfather and how if he wasn't the one to take her back they would.

**"I would never hurt you Rebecca you know that. I love you and our baby and when this fight is over I will come back and get you."**

**"The war will never be over Red Lance. You know that as well as I do. I love you also but I can't live in a world where I am hated where our child is hated. That means that I can't live in this world either."**

"**What would you have me do? Leave this war make a home with you away from here? From my family and yours? I would gladly you know this."**

"**I know." **Rebecca said touching his face gently** "But you would never be happy. You must go back."**

"**Just like you must stay here? They will not understand Light Rain."**

"**You believe it a girl then?"**

"Yes, I will take you away build you a house to live in."

"**How long will that take? Do expect me to stay there while you are fighting? Only able to come and see us when you are away from your father? I love you but that is no way to live. For our child to live." Rebecca said touching her stomach gently. " I will leave and find a place to raise her."**

"**What will you tell her of her father?" **

"**That he is the bravest man I've ever met and that he loved her very much enough to want to give it all up for her. He was a fierce warrior and a good man."**

"**A man? I am not man enough to stand up to my father for the woman I love."**

"**I would not want you to. I will always love you know matter what comes."**

Red Lance leaned in and kissed Rebecca fiercely he lay her down gently and for a moment it was only them in the world. It was near dawn when Red Lance finally moved away from Rebecca and kissed her slowly. It would be the last time that he ever saw her and he wanted to remember her just like she was now. He slipped out the window and into the darkness away from the one thing that was most important to him.

Rebecca awoke that morning to find him gone with only his eagle feather on her bed stand. The months past and Rebecca gave birth to a healthy baby girl she named her Light Rain as Red Lance wanted. She heard that the Lakota had defeated custard and silently she celebrated. The years past slowly and Light Rain grew into a girl. Rebecca dreams at night were filled with Red Lance. There would be a time every once and a while that Rebecca would be outside her home or looking out her window when she would think she would see whim sitting on his horse or just standing but she would look again and he would be gone. Nearly fourteen years later Rebecca was awoken by a knock on the door. She grabbed her cloak from the hook by the door and opened it a crack to find a blood soaked man standing in her doorway.

"Come in quickly." Rebecca said pulling him inside and sitting him down at the table.

"Who is it mama?" They teenage girl asked looking around the corner

"No one Light Rain go to bed. What happened could I help?"

"Rebecca. I brought you a letter." The many said putting his hand inside his jacket and handing it to her.

"How did you know…? Voices that carry? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in since you were a boy."

"Now is not the time I must be going. Just read the letter I promised him I would bring you." He pushed himself out of the chair and was out the door before Rebecca could object. Now she was staring at the letter on her table. Her trembling hand opened it and pulled it out her eyes filling with tears as she started to read the slightly sloppy handwriting.

_My dearest Rebecca,_

_It has been many years since you have seen my face and we have spoken. But not so many since I've seen yours it warms my heart on in many ways when I see you and our daughter she truly has your beauty. It may be selfish of me to say but it also warms knowing you did not choose another for I did not either. Every time I see your face it brings me back to when we were younger when we were in your room in the fort and you told me I was no coward for I believe I am. I have known where you lived for many years and I did not come to see you. I looked at from afar for to long. When you looked in my direction I hid for I was not ready to speak quite yet. But that is changed. If I am not the one to deliver the letter if it is my brother voices that carry know that I love you. It means I died during our trek to Chief Big Foot's camp. But know that every time you look out the window to the sky I am with you. I will always love you._

_Red Lance_

By the time she finished the letter tears were pouring down her face. She felt something fall out of the envelope and realized it was an eagle feather. Knowing that all hope the Red Lance was alive was now gone Rebecca wiped her face and hide away the feather with the other that she found on her desk the morning she woke up in her room all those months ago.

"So you see Maggie your father did not abandon us. He loved you and me. He would be here right now if I told him I wanted him to stay but I couldn't he would not have been happy and all I wanted was of for him to be happy."

Rebecca pulled a box down from a cabinet in the hall and pulled out a well-worn feather and letter and handed it to her daughter.

"I believe my dear that he would want you to have this. Now I am going to bed."

Rebecca turned and walked into her room with her crying daughter standing in the hall. She did what she had done for the last sixty years she looked out her window and into the stars and said.

**"I love you Red Lance. My warrior."**

That night Rebecca Passed in her sleep those that attended her funeral were shocked by the many Indians that showed up. One elderly woman approached Maggie after the service.

"Your mother was Rebecca?" The women asked her.

"Yes, She was and you are?"

"I'm Wind River. Your mother and I were very good friends."

Maggie smiled at this and asked, "So the stories are true? All of them?"

"Yes they are all true I would like you to meet my family." Wind River said motioning a large group of people over.

"I would like you to meet mine as well after all we are all Lakota." Wind River smiled at this knowing somewhere Rebecca and Red Lance were together smiling as well.


End file.
